Teletubbies x Larva Intro
The shows begins when the Baby Sun rises. Then the IVONA Amy is narrator says "Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play". The Teletubbies say "1, 2, 3, 4" in different orders as they jump out in different orders. The other VoiceForge Kayla is Narrator says "Teletubbies". The Teletubbies go down the hill and the Voice Trumpets says "Time For Teletubbies" 4 times. Tinky Winky dances first, Dipsy dances second, Laa-Laa dances third and Po dances fourth and last. The Teletubbies run around and then say "Eh-oh!". Tinky Winky and Dipsy bump into each other and Laa-Laa and Po bump into each other. The Teletubbies sing "Teletubbies" and say "Big Hug" when they give each other a big hug. The windmill spins and the Teletubbies say "Uh-Oh!" and run away. Then the Voice Trumpet's IVONA Emma says "Where have the Teletubbies gone?" Episodes with Po as the missing teletubby *Ice Cream *Gum (V1.1) *Snail *Ham *Cocoon (V1.2) *Fishing *Earthquake *Walnut *Typhoon (V1.1) *Snowball Fight (V1) *Mummy *Spring *Snot *Raining *Missing *Staring Contest *Perfume *Bee (Pt.2) *Super Liquid *Farting *Wart *Grape *Love Love Love (Pt.1) *Whistle (V2) *Balance *Wild Wild World (Pt.1) *Soap Bubbles *Upstanding *Gum (V2) *Ping-Pong *Spinner *Genius Yellow *Hi Violet *Nightmare (V2) *Mayfly (Pt.1) *Once Upon a Time *Whistle (V2) *Cocoon (V2) *Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.2) *Box *Lemon *Stream *Mouse *Magnet *Cement (V2) *Ark *Massage *Tag *Cup Noodle *Tower Stack *Booger *Straw (V2) *Yellow's Revenge (Pt.1) *Fighter in the Wind *Larva Rangers (Pt.1) *Larva Rangers (Pt.5) *Feelers *Insect Killer (Pt.2) *Sea Battle *Pitapat (Pt.2) *New Friend (Pt.3) *Distress (Pt.1) *One-sided Love (Pt.1) *Bobsleigh *Christmas (V2) *Here come the Teletubbies *Hands, Feet and Dirty Knees *Voice Trumpet Day *Po's Perfect Day Episodes with Tinky Winky as the missing teletubby *Mosquito *Ice Road *Snoring *Psychic *Puding *Out of Body *Hair-growth Solution (Pt.1) *Soda *Cavity *Flood (V1.2) *Bee (Pt.1) *Christmas (V1) *The Cement (V1) *Hailing *Glove (V1) *Wig *Super Glue *Scary Night *Nightmare (V1) *Secret of Snail *Typhoon (V1.2) *Quick Sand *Love Love Love (Pt.2) *Diving *Water Show *Wild Wild World (Pt.2) *Robot *Ski Jump *Man Date *Sneeze *Spider-Larva *Speaker Dance *Diet *Toilet *Mayfly (Pt.2) *Opera *Golden Brown *Nanta *Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.3) *Typhoon (V2) *Gum Fart *Basketball *Garlic (Pt.1) *Stick Insect *Double Eyelids (Pt.1) *The Chaser *Mite *Loyalty *Untidy Sleeper *Tough Guy *Detective (Pt.1) *Confetti Poppers *Yellow's Revenge (Pt.2) *Larva of the Rings *Larva Rangers (Pt.2) *Larva Rangers (Pt.6) *Fashion Show *Insect Killer (Pt.3) *Rubber Ball *Marathon *Flood (V2) *New Friend (Pt.4) *Distress (Pt.2) *One-sided Love (Pt.2) *As Time Goes By *Dance with the Teletubbies *Favorite Things *Merry Christmas from the Teletubbies *Big Hug! *Busy Day *Hide and Seek with the Teletubbies *Tinky Winky's Terrific Day *Time for Tubby Toast Episodes with Dipsy as the missing teletubby *Dancing in the Rain *Straw (V1) *Popcorn *Fly *Airform *Watermelon *Hot Spring *Flood (V1.1) *Cointoss *Ant *Balloon *Yellow-terminator *Larvatar (Pt.1) *Pit *Laughing *Vampire *Swing *Rope *Chick (Pt.1) *Hand *Moonlight Waltz *Chili Show *Larvatar (Pt.2) *Swan Lake *Flying Yellow *Wild Wild World (Pt.3) *Brown's Back! *Black's Back! *Tomato *Magic Jar *Bug Bomb *Limbs *Fan *Yellow Chicken *Ice (V1) *Hide & Seek (V2) *Wild Red *Frog (V2) *Strange Berries *Donut *Shade *Tickle *Garlic (Pt.2) *Oil *Double Eyelids (Pt.2) *Wrap *Cancan *Kung Fu *Sushi *Showdown *Detective (Pt.2) *Rain *Wiper *Snowball Fight (V2) *Flash Light *Larva Rangers (Pt.3) *Red, a Budding Comedian *Glove (V2) *Dizziness *Tea *New Friend (Pt.1) *Umbrella *An Out-of-body Experience *Roll a Dung! *Goodbye New York (Pt.1) *Fun and Games with the Teletubbies *Happy Halloween with the Teletubbies *Happy Weather Stories *Dipsy's Delightful Day *Naughty Noo-Noo! Episodes with Laa-Laa as the missing teletubby *Mushroom *Insectivorous Plant *Aquarium *Spaghetti *Cocoon (V1.1) *UFO *Hide and Seek (V1) *Swamp *Frog (V1) *Concert *Stomachache *Love *Hip Hop *Gum (V1.2) *Eye Infection *Clock *Growing a Plant *Spider *Chick (Pt.2) *Bottle *Hair-growth Solution (Pt.2) *Alien *Toy Car *Electronic Shock *Fire *Short Arm Octopus *Welcome Larva! *Stop, Freeze! *Make Up *Roulette *Hi Pink! *Bath *Sweat *Fortune Cookie *Lar-vengers *Larva Car *Beanstalk *Flower Farts *Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.1) *Flare *Fireplug *Ice (V2) *Hiccup *Wheel *Thunder Red *The Silver *Pink's Secret *Pipe *Breath *Dance Battle *Yellow's Secret *A Day in the Life of Larva *Street Larva *Life of a Rat *Glue *Larva Rangers (Pt.4) *Larva Rangers (Pt.7) *Insect Killer (Pt.1) *Troublemaker *Pitapat (Pt.1) *New Friend (Pt.2) *Cheese *Minicar *Larvarta *Goodbye New York (Pt.2) *Nursery Rhymes *Messy Time with the Teletubbies *Melody Time *Teletubbies and the Snow *Bedtime *Fun with Animals *Something Appeared From Far Away *Laa-Laa's Lovely Day *Time for Tubby Custard